Once Upon a Time
by sapphiques-and-angelfire
Summary: Rose and Scorpius love/fluff. Just Read. Please.


_Once upon a time… _

_(Because all stories that have that end with a happily ever after begin with this.)_

There was a **girl**_ (just like every other story), _withred_red__red_ hair_ (wilder than a forest), _brown** eyes**_ (that might as well be the sea, because you're clearly drowning in them)_ and the smarts to leave you **speechless**_ (__**how**__ in the world does she do that, no one has ever__** schooled**__ you like she has). _

She's the girl you're supposed to hate, with all your **everything**. She is the daughter of two war heroes, _Hermione Granger _and _Ron Weasley_. She the _Gryffindor Princess_ because who her parents are, but more importantly, because she stands foe everything she's supposed to and it doesn't hurt that she's top of the year, a prefect, and now, Head Girl (_she's not even hate, by anybody openly, not like you.)_She the goody two shoes who's all the teachers' pet but mischievous enough not to be hated on _(not that she would)._

And you're the _Slytherin Prince_ because you're a  y. And even though you're a Malfoy, and are from one of the biggest Voldermort supporter families, you're still respected. Because you helped save your family name by being _good. _You become second in your year (right after _her_), a prefect, and Head Boy (and now you get to share a dorm with _her_) and you're on the Quiditch team. You've been hated by Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws. Even some of the teachers are wary of you!

But you can't bring yourself to hate her. Because she's _**ROSE**_. And no one hates Rose. She smiles, and laughs and makes you feel welcome. Even though half the time it's forced (you later realize only you can see that it's forced, and when you tell her, she gives a glare so sharp that you check your _oh-so-touchable-hair _to see if it's been given an unwelcomed haircut (_it hasn't))_. She has the perfect rep and maintains it perfectly. If only everyone could see what's behind that façade (then you're glad no one can because you feel special that only you can see through it and see the real rose that no one else sees, not even her family.)

You Love Her.

Simple as that, you can't hate her, because you love her. You can't ignore her because she constantly holds your attention (and has earned you many detentions for not paying attention to the lesson (she always giggles at this). You can forget her because she's imprinted on your brain and more importantly your heart (and you share a bloody dorm with the girl, it's hard to not remember she lives just a short walk away from you). You can't do anything because her multitude of male cousin and very likely her female cousin with do some not-so-pretty things to you. You want to take her and tell her right now but you're too afraid of rejection. That would hurt.

But you're in Slytherin for crying out loud. You make devious plans that don't fail you. So that's what you do. You make a plan that for the most part isn't going to fail. It'll only fail if she says "_No_".

So one night after patrol, you let her through the portal first being gentlemanly, than come up behind her, and whisper "Boo!" in her ear making her smile and start to turn around. You push her against to wall just as she turns her head towards you. You can see the surprise in her eyes, and something else. You don't stop to wonder what it is.

You have her pressed against the wall and you put your lips against her lips and start kissing her, waiting for her to push you off and possibly slap you or to kiss back. She does the latter. She kisses you back and soon, very soon the kiss turns into passionate, heart-pounding, moan-filled snogging. She hooks one leg around your hips and you move one hand that you didn't notice until now, from her neck to under her knee.

You pull away, but keep her leg where it is. You kiss her very softly on her neck. She makes breathy moans that drive you **NUTS**.

"I really like you, y'know that?" _No duh_, you think as you say that.

"I noticed." You can her smirking when she says that.

"What about you?" it's now your turn to smirk.

"What about me?" she's being coy with you. Well 2 can play at that game.

You bite her neck, not enough to hurt her but enough to make her feel the hickey you just gave her. She gasps slightly when you do this.

"Well, I got the impression that you like me back" You smirk.

"How so?"

"You kissed back" you smile at this and you know she feels it on her neck.

"I know"

"Hmmmm"

"Maybe I do like you back" she's still trying to be coy. That's Cute.

"Well maybe I'll make you my girlfriend, then"

"I look forward to that, Malfoy."

That night was his first and he is sure it won't be his, ah-hem, their last.

The next morning, coming out of breakfast everyone whispered and talked about how Rose _Weasley_ and Scorpious _Malfoy_ were snogging next to the Grand Staircase. And Albus and Hugo were collecting the money from the people who bet that Rose and Scorpious would either never get together or wouldn't get together during Hogwarts.

_Happily Ever After_


End file.
